


Late One Night

by bookworm528



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blood, M/M, Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-21
Updated: 2013-07-24
Packaged: 2017-12-20 22:59:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/892900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookworm528/pseuds/bookworm528
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe he was just over reacting. It was probably nothing. Gamzee always acted a little strange, so when he just disappeared for a while, and then came back with a blood stain on his shirt --that was obviously trying to be hidden-- Tavros should've just not worried about all too much. He wouldn't be if Gamzee had at least had a scratch on him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

Maybe he was just overreacting. It was probably nothing. Gamzee always acted a little strange, so when he just disappeared for a while, and then came back with a blood stain on his shirt --that was obviously trying to be hidden-- Tavros should've just not worried about all too much. He wouldn't be if Gamzee had at least had a scratch on him. The explanation had been a bar fight. And the first time a bar fight was the reason, Tavros just trusted that was what happened.

The second time, though, he got a bit suspicious. But after that, it didn't happen again.

He guessed that it had just been fights that Gamzee had gotten into, even though he had never really seen the Capricorn be very violent. Tavros had know him since, well, he couldn't remember a time where he didn't know Gamzee. They had gone to elementary and middle school together, and when Tavros had to move due to his dad's job, they continued to be friends, calling and talking to each other on skype , until they were both out of collage; well, until Tavros had graduated collage, Gamzee had quit school after high school. The day that  Tavros graduated, neither his dad or his brother could be there, but Gamzee was. After he got his diploma, he and Gamzee did whatever popped into their minds that would celebrate, and one thing lead to another and they both ended up pretty tipsy in Gamzee's apartment. Tavros guessed that's when the whole 'boyfriend' thing started. Long story short, he trusted Gamzee, no matter the odd circumstances.

But what he was doing didn't really show that he trusted his boyfriend all too much. Gamzee had just been acting  _different._ So, Tavros decided to follow him one night, hiding, and watching Gamzee stand outside of a bar, eventually getting a drunk girl to follow him. Seeing that hurt Tavros a whole fucking lot. He had half a mind to go over to the Capricorn and yell at him, or cry, or both; he  felt like doing both. But he stopped when he saw that Gamzee was leading the girl away from the town, towards the woods that was near it. (The town was small enough for everything to just be a short walk to wherever you wanted to get to in the town). Being a bit confused and curious, he followed them.

At some point, the girl seemed to notice how weird the situation was, and tried to get away, but Gamzee didn't allow it.

Tavros could barely comprehend what happened next; Gamzee knocked the girl down, pulled a knife and a rag out of his pocket, covering the girl's mouth as he started..cutting her up with the knife. Tavros din't know what to do. If he screamed or tried to help the girl, how did he know that Gamzee wouldn't do the same thing to him that he was doing to the girl? He backed away slowly, quietly hiding in a clump of bushes. If he ran, it would be pretty damn obvious that he was there. He wasn't sure, but wasn't the first rule of murder to 'leave no witnesses'?

He kept still and kept quiet as he heard shuffling around. What was he supposed to do? Call the police after he managed to get away from Gamzee? Stay quiet and pray that he didn't get tied into all of it? Tavros shifted just slightly, accidentally causing a stick to break. It cause a small sound that he hoped Gamzee didn't hear.

But, of course, Gamzee did.

Tav heard footsteps getting closer and closer.

"Come out, motherfucker." Gamzee's voice sounded cold, harsh. It just scared Tavros even more. He was shaking a bit, but other than that, he was too scared to move.

Gamzee noticed the slight movement near the bushes and walked till he was next to them, knife in hand. "Aw. Come on. I won't hurt you, as much, if you just show your self."

"Y-you'd really hurt me, Gamzee? You'd hurt me like you hurt that girl?" Tavros said, just loud enough for the other to hear, but stayed hidden in the bush. Maybe that was the smart thing to do, because after that, Gamzee froze and stayed silent for a few moments.

This wasn't supposed to happen. Tavros wasn't supposed to find out about all of this. Damn. The police had never caught on to it, but they weren't the smartest people either. Gamzee had told the Taurus everything about him, except for this. Everything except for the fact that he had done this, murder, more than a few times, and he was pretty damn good at it.

"..Tav?"

"If you're going to, kill me, just do it already."

Tavros heard Gamzee laugh. The sound would be comforting if  _there was not a dead body not fifteen feet away and if Gamzee hadn't been the one who put it there._

"I'm not gonna kill you."

"Why? You...You killed that girl."

"That's different."

Tavros stood up, glaring at him, still looking a bit scared.

"WHAT THE F-" Gamzee cover Tavros's mouth with the hand that wasn't holding the knife. " Hush up. Tav. Can't be all up an yellin' right now. Got it?"

Tavros pushed Gamzee's hand away, still glaring at him, and went quiet.

"If you're goin' to call the police or some shit like that, do it. Or you can just go back to the apartment, and I'll be there after I , ya know, cover up any clues as to what happened, and if you're not there when I get back, " Gamzee shrugged, "I guess I'll understand why."

"..You really think that I'm going to leave and give you a chance to kill someone else?"

" I- "

"How are you planning to cover everything up?"

"Tav you d-"

"Do you really  _want_  me to call the police?"

"..."

"I didn't think so. Now, how are we going to cover everything up?"

This was by far the stupidest thing Tavros Nitram had gotten into. But, he thought he could 'fix' the problem. He could help this one "accident" just disappear, then he could make Gamzee stop killing. But he didn't expect Gamzee to have everything already planned out. Everything. He'd know who the girl was, knew who would have a reason to kill her, and knew how to frame that person. If it hadn't been for the murder part, Tavros would be pretty impressed by all of Gamzee's well though out plan. Hell, Gamzee had been planning this out for a while, apparently. Tavros knew this part of the woods, only because Gamzee had taken him on walks there, so if any dogs picked up their sent or a random footprint, they had a story to cover it. 

Gamzee hadn't exactly killed the girl yet, but she was  hurt enough to not be able to run away, and she had lost enough so that , even if she was found before she died, she wouldn't make it to  hospital. But to cover the rest up, they had to work quickly. 

~~

Better add trespassing to the list of things that Tavros could now get arrested for. He helped Gamzee get into the girl's ex-boyfriend's house, where he hid the murder weapon, and somehow got the girl's blood on some of the guy's dirty clothes, all without leaving a trace that they had been there.

~~

_**"Girl found dead in woods. Police take her ex-boyfriend into questioning."** _

_**  
**_"See Tav, " Gamzee nudged his boyfriend as he handed him the newspaper, "there wasn't anything to worry about."  Gamzee offered Tav a smile which didn't get returned.

"Yeah. It's great. An innocent guy gets to go to prison."

"You didn't seem to have too much of a problem with it when you help me frame the motherfucker."

Tavros fell silent for a few moments, and Gamzee wrapped his arms around him. Tavros almost pushed the Capricorn away, but unlike any sensible person would, he didn't; instead he leaned against the other and closed his eyes. 

"Just...Don't do anything like that again,okay?" 

Gamzee sighed and didn't say anything.

"Gamzee..please. I'm not helping you cover anything up and I won't hesitate to call the police if you do it again. "

The Capricorn stayed quiet for a few more moments before responding. "Alright, fine. I won't up and kill anyone motherfuckers." 

The Taurus barely belived it, but he guessed had to trust Gamzee, just like he always did.

 

 

 

__

 


	2. Fluff Chapter

He was surprised that they haven't been caught yet. They had been doing this for a while, a year or two, but still, the police had no idea they had done any of it. 'It' was the murders, robberies, vandalisms, and every other crazy-ass thing that they had done. Tavros had just stopped questioning it and instead just help his boyfriend hide the bodies and frame other people for the crimes. However,  the two did not do it enough to make the police to think that they were the one's doing all of it, nor did they do enough to get the FBI involved. And, Gamzee had  _told_  Tavros that they were only killing people who deserved it. And like always Tavros trusted him, however stupid it may be.All of it was morbid, twisted, horrible, but Tavros just  _didn't_   _care anymore._ As long as Gamzee was there, holding him close, telling him that what they were doing was okay because the people they killed deserved it, and finding ways to make Tavros forget all the bad things, he was fine with helping getting away with murder.

After the first time he had witnessed Gamzee kill, Tavros had sworn to never let it happen again, but that didn't happen. The Capricorn kept convincing him. " _They deserve to die, and you know it. Come on Tav, we didn't get caught before and we won't get caught this time,"_  Gamzee would say, and Tavros could do nothing but go along with the plan. 

Another thing that Tavros had stopped caring about was the fact that innocent people went to jail for the things they had done. It was sick, horrible, but Tavros found that he got more confident when he was helping with his boyfriend's "hobby". He should have been disturbed, in fact he should of called the police the first time he saw someone die, but he wouldn't fix all of it even if he could. The Taurus knew he was fucked up beyond help, beyond saving, and it was just added to the list of things that he didn't give a single shit about.

At some point, they had decided to move away. It only took one too many murders to get the police investigating, and they didn't want that. The two murder boyfriends had found a house that was a couple hundred miles away. It seemed like it was a good place to be, away from the any evidence that could be found in the apartment that they had been living in, so they bought it.

It took a while to dive there but when they had finally reached their new home, the first thing they did was take everything out of the car and moving van and put it in the house. The house was relatively small, having one bedroom, bathroom,living room, and a kitchen, but there was only two of them and they didn't have that much stuff anyway, so they fit comfortably in the house. 

After they had gotten everything inside, they collapsed on the couch. Tavros nuzzled his face against his boyfriend's chest as the other wrapped his arms around him. 

"Should we just go ahead and start unpacking everything?"

"Nah, I'd rather just up and get my cuddle on with you right now."

"But if we just get some of it done, there won't be as much shit to unpack later. Come one; lets just unpack one box."

"Fiinneee."

THey got up off of the couch and Tavros went over and picked up a box. Inside of the box, there were cups and dishes which were promptly put up in the cabinets in their new home by the two. 

Tavros Nitram and Gamzee Makara cray-ass murderers, that hadn't been caught yet. And as long as they could, they were going to continue to live life just the way they were, no matter the hell that there would surely be to pay later.

**Author's Note:**

> This happened instead of another chapter of The Hunter. Oops.


End file.
